1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing device having a multiply-partitioned range sensor and a multiply-partitioned photometric sensor.
2. Background of the Invention
A photographing device (nonlimitingly referred to as a "camera") having a multiply - partitioned range finder has the advantage of enabling focusing with different weights applied to a main subject and secondary subjects. The assignee of this application has made various propositions for such a camera. Further, cameras having a multiply-partitioned photometric sensor have been investigated. For example, the nearest subject may be regarded as the main subject, and control of the exposure and/or operation of the strobe light is carried out accordingly (see Japanese laid-open Patent No. 90633/1987).
However, when a photograph is taken with a camera incorporating the above features and using a strobe light, even if the focus is properly adjusted to the main subject, it does not necessarily mean that proper control of the strobe light can be obtained for subsequent photographs, and thus there is a possibility that a photograph may be taken at an improper exposure level.